


Curse This Foolish Heart

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Exhausted Anders is exhausted, Flirting, Gen, M/M, pining hawke, start of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon
Summary: You can (attempt to) pry a Hawke that sacrifices themselves for their love interest from my cold dead hands.





	Curse This Foolish Heart

Garrett collapsed onto the ground, heaving and clutching at his side. He’d had enough mana to cast a shield during the heat of battle and had deliberately cast it on Anders instead of himself. He’d deny it until his dying breath, which was rapidly approaching.

“Andraste’s flaming pyre, Hawke! I can handle myself,” Anders spat, dropping to his knees and tearing at Garrett’s shirt. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Carver asked sharply. “He’s injured, why are you shouting at him?”

“Did you mean to get impaled? Could have at least waited til we got to the Rose,” Anders scoffed at Hawke. “I should just let you bleed out.”

“Anders, please,” Aveline said gently.

Anders shook his head and began to heal Hawke. He’d already fell unconscious.

“He cast a shield on me instead of himself. I’m not one for posturing but I’m stronger than him. I’ve fought my entire life, I know how to handle myself,” Anders said.

Aveline nodded while Carver just gawked. 

“Aveline, please don’t try to stop me from strangling my brother when he wakes,” Carver said lightly.

“No, Carver,” Aveline sighed.

“Oh c'mon. Just a little,” Carver whined.

“Oh alright, maybe just a little. He _should_ know better,” Aveline chuckled.

“Done here,” Anders said, smoothing out the tattered remains of Hawke’s shirt.

* * *

“Oh for fuck sakes,” Anders sighed. “It was just a bucket of water, Hawke.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t acid? Am I disfigured?” Hawke groaned.

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“What will I tell mother? I’ll never find a husband now,” Hawke said while he feigned swooning.

“Husband?” Anders’ cheeks grew hot.

“Oh uh, yeah. Women aren’t really… I’ve never been attracted to them.”

“What about Isabela?” Anders blurted out.

“What about her?” Hawke cocked his head.

“Aren’t you two together?”

“Of course not!” Hawke sputtered.

“Oh,” Anders murmured and tried to ignore the heat of Garrett’s gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (attempt to) pry a Hawke that sacrifices themselves for their love interest from my cold dead hands.


End file.
